Jedi
by Keildra
Summary: This isn't really a story, it's a research paper that I got a B on in my English 101 class


Jedi

The Jedi order is a form of a police force for the galaxy. The Jedi do not use their abilities to instill fear and wonder into the minds of others. They are not permitted to use their abilities for personal gain. The Jedi use the force, an energy field that surrounds all living beings, to maintain peace and tranquility throughout the galaxy. Those who wish to learn the ways of the Jedi endure years of training from many teachers and work their way to the rank of Jedi Master. To begin training, first a prospective Jedi has to be discovered.

Jedi Initiate is the first step to becoming a Jedi Master. Those who are discovered, by a Jedi, to be "force sensitive", meaning they have a better connection to the force, are taken to a Jedi temple to be trained. Initiates, more often called younglings, are typically under the age of thirteen. Initiates are divided into clans depending upon their knowledge of the force and their combat ability. Initiates at the temple are taught the basics of combat with a lightsaber, a type of sword used by the Jedi. Initiates are also taught the basics of force use mainly sensing and controlling the force. As an Initiate learns more he or she moves up to higher levels of training at the temple and learn how to combine combat with force use. Initiates on a higher level learn advanced force techniques such as force push, force pull, force jump, force speed and the all famous Jedi mind trick. Before an Initiate can continue on to the next rank he or she must first pass two tests. They must build their own lightsaber and must show proficient knowledge of the Jedi code: "there is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force." After the two tests a Jedi Master will choose an Initiate to take on as their Padawan.

Padawan is an apprentice to a Jedi Master. Padawans follow their masters on all missions their master is given unless their master deems a mission too dangerous then the master would proceed alone leaving the Padawan a simpler less dangerous task to do. In their travels, Padawans will learn advanced fighting and further their force techniques. Through experience and personal guidance from their master, Padawans learned not only how to face the darkside, the evil side of the force, but to face the evil side within themselves. Padwans must learn that life cannot be lived without emotions but emotions cannot disturb their life. To finally be knighted, a Padawan must pass four separate trials. The first trial is the trial of courage where a Padawan must defeat a powerful, unknown adversary in a lightsaber duel. The second trial is the trial of flesh, a Padawan must overcome great physical pain, hardship or loss. The third trial is the trial of courage, a Padawan must either fight courageously in battle, complete a mission with a low chance of survival, or defeat a superior enemy. The final trial is the trial of spirit, a trial in which a Padawan must look deep within themselves on a mission of self discovery; they must face and overcome their darkside. When a Padawan passes all four trials he or she will be knighted in a knighting ceremony and will be recognized as a active member of the Jedi Order.

Jedi Knights complete tasks or missions for the Jedi council. During wars Jedi often serve as generals and the presence of a Jedi builds troop morale. Jedi Knights are free to participate in a intergalactic peace-keeping, judicial, and diplomatic affairs.

Rather than participate in diplomacy many Jedi Knights choose to train new Jedi and with training new Jedi the Knight gains the rank of Master after they successfully train one Padawan. Some Knights, instead of training a new Padawan, decide to retake the trials to earn the rank of master, if the trials are retaken they are typically harder and there are more of them. The council can also give the rank of master to a Jedi for performing an extraordinary, heroic deed or service. Some Knights, though it was frowned upon, assumed the title of Master without the approval of the Jedi council. The Jedi council is made up of nothing but Jedi Masters and the council has the final say in weather or not a Knight gets the rank of Master.

Though very rarely, for there are only two in history, can the title of Grandmaster be given. There is no knowledge to how the rank of Grandmaster was given but the only two to be given the rank were Grandmaster Yoda and Grandmaster Luke Skywalker. Neither Grandmaster wanted to assume the title even though they were the most prominent and wisest of their era.

The Jedi are a culture of learning. Though they stop being taught after Padawan, the Jedi learn much from experience and always looking into themselves. Maintaining the lightside of the force takes much practice and meditation. It takes a lot of darkside influence to realize what the lightside truly means and that is how the Jedi keep learning. They spend their life learning about the force and sometimes they learn more after death.


End file.
